


,,I got you, baby girl.''

by Penitence



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: Spoiler for ,,The Last Of Us - Part 2''
Kudos: 11





	,,I got you, baby girl.''

There isn't much he can feel anymore.

His legs are numb.

And he is sure that there is more than one broken bone in his body.

He doesn't know this woman, that he has saved about an hour ago, the only thing he knows is that her name is Abby.

He also doesn't know what he has done to her that would justify the act of hate she is committing on him but Joel knows also that he is no saint.

There could be many reasons why she wants to take revenge on him.

Maybe he has killed one of her friends. Or her sister. Or her brother — at the times where killing was the only way to survive.

He will never know and it doesn't matter anymore.

The only thing that matters is Ellie.

Ellie, who is by his side although he wishes she wouldn't be.

He doesn't want her to see this.

He would do anything in his power to protect her from this kind of pain but he can't.

He can't even move a muscle.

He can hear how Ellie screams and pleads in agony.

He sees her tears.

And the pain in her eyes.

Joel tries to say something because there a so many things he wants to tell her — that he is sorry that he can't be with her anymore.

That he can't protect her anymore although he knows she doesn't need it anymore.

And yet he wants to.

_,,You are everything to me, Ellie.''_

_,,You have given me a meaning to keep fighting.''_

_,,Your smile has driven away the darkness inside of me.''_

_,,You are strong and you are brave and don't let anyone tell you something else.''_

There is so much in his heart; anything but fear.

He isn't afraid of death.

And if he could, if he would given the chance, he would do anything the same way again, because even though it would lead to his death now, it has also lead him to _her._


End file.
